The Two Whith In Walls
by Ricka Kiba
Summary: People made fun of me when I told them about my problem, as a little kid. So I stopped I put up walls so they could not see the real me. I wonder if there are any others like me who had to put up walls.......
1. Default Chapter

The two with in  
  
Walls  
  
By Ricka Kiba  
  
Have you ever heard a song that got stuck in your head. Of course, you have. Was it Punk, folk, Jazz, pop, classical, a soft song, a loud song, a song that made you angry or sad? I remember every song I've ever heard. I'm not talking just a tune or a verse I remember the entire song. Some call this memory I have a curse some call it a blessing. I can't make up my mind! I tried to stop listening to music, it didn't work I hear music in the wind, walls and sky. The music pulls me to It; even when I sing the song with my voice the music controls me. Some times I wonder if it is my voice, if I have any control. When I was little and my mom was alive, she sent me to all these doctors, psychiatrists, and freaks. Tying to fix my mind, she wanted me to be normal just like the other kids. I guess she was so worried about my health, she forgot about hers. My mom died at age 24. I wonder I wonder how much time I have left. In my short meaningless life. Life. My mind is like a computer with songs downloaded on to the hard drive. Rika sounds like a great name for a computer! You know Macs, Pcs, how bout Rika? People made fun of me when I told them about my problem, as a little kid. So I stopped I put up walls so they could not see the real me. I wonder if there are any others like me who had to put up walls. I Guess I finely fond out what I am! I am Ricka the music the music within the walls.  
  
Sorry, I guess I should introduce my self. I'm Rika the holder of a curse, the bearer of a secret. In my family for generations. But nobody ever lasts long in my family. The sadness, some times is overwhelming, consuming. But some times anger takes control. And so and so does the music. So here I am in Japan searching for another like me ..no, I am seeking me.  
  
Akitos pov  
  
Do know watt it feels like to be cursed to know that you will die WELLLL do you! Oh course you don't! Nobody does .I will die young like all core of the curse bearers before me. WITH ALL THIS MAGIC AND HATRED IN US HOW COUD WE LIVE LONG .I don't want to act this way angry, even evil I guess so. Every one seems to hate me. they all wish they have been whishing . I would die soon very soon .I will die inside in a cage of unfilled whishes, dreams, hopes . I will be stuck in side, I am always stuck in side . Unwanted .I gess the unused weapon perished with in to dust, in side the walls all-alone.  
  
************************************************************************ THIS ISSSS NOT THE LAST CHAP ! I promise unless of course you don't review MAHAAAAHHAAHAAAHHAAHHA!!!! P.S. If I spelled any thing wrong, sorry! 


	2. start

(Rika's pov)  
  
So this how if feels to be in high school, a regular school, a public one? It's very strange here. Everyone looking so happy, never worried, never angry, people talking, people bickering, never a sad face. everyone looks so joined. . . together. I feel so out of place here. Not like .  
  
Even the uniforms feel strange to me; feeling the material, the blue and white ones, I dislike them very much. I prefer the ones the boys wear; if it weren't against the dress code, I'd much rather wear the black and white they wear. I'm not exactly fond of black and white, but I'd get used to it, I suppose. Black is one of my favorite colors. Black, purple I love them. But white..  
  
I'm not look like most girls my age. Most girls like pink, or light purple, not the dark purple I wear. But then what do I know? I haven't been among a lot of kids, so how would I know?  
  
I haven't been in a public school, not since grade school. All of the smiling faces, all the wonderful kids, running out to recess. Those are the fond memories as a child. My mother picking me up from school. The friends crowded around me, joking, playing.  
  
There were wonderful teachers there to. I felt they understood me. They wanted to help me learn not place strict orders on me.  
  
I've never really, I don't know, I've never felt like I was in a place where I belonged, not since second grade, not since I was taken out of that school. I've always felt so different. I wish I could go back, back to those years, relive them. But no, I don't. I wouldn't want to go back in a time machine. I'd be too afraid I'd mess up time and not be able to live them as I imagined. I would somehow mess up the future.  
  
I guess I am a bit of a worrywart. I'm always worried, scared about stuff. Even though, people don't see that side. The one I don't share. They see the outside. They don't see the inside. They don't see the sadness. It's the tough, sarcastic mean person I allow them to see. Sometimes I guess I can be a jerk. But I can't open up. They cannot see me thy cant .No it cant be aloud to see me. They can't see inside the, my walls.  
  
Start of Toru's POV  
  
It seems like only a month ago that I started high school. I remember that day, everything seemed so big and I felt so little. I was so scared.  
  
I've grown up lot, changed so much, made friends. Hanna and Uwa have always been there for me, but I've found some new friends along the way  
  
Kio, Shiguro, Yuki what they have given me so much. They have put a rouf over my head, paid for my food, but most importantly they cared for me! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how did I do this was better. I mean this chap had better spelling, and it was a bit longer. But I bet I will get no reviews .I neveerrrrrrrrrrrrrr GET REVIEWS!!! So review me dam you. And for all those who don't may you rot in helllllll!!!  
  
Ok now time to answer reviews.(only 5 of them) The first one is from .......Venom's Savior Hmm..I like it. Yes, you did make spelling and grammatical errors in your writing. It's a good beginning. I'll give you a score on the next chapter. It's a rule of mine. NEVER score the first chapters no matter HOW good they are. (..or bad.)  
  
The Critic, Savior  
  
Venom: I'm this critic's more blunt/rude side. It's good and everything...but you honestly need a little work on Akito's POV. The grammar in the first bit was great! Akito's POV had... Savior: What did I tell you about underminding me! Venom: I'm not. I'm going behind your back and telling this person what they need to work on. Savior: ...You're actually doing something right? (blacks out) Venom: *sigh* I'll get back to you on this...(picks Savior up.)  
  
THANK YOU Savior but Venom I HATE YOU YOU EVIL critic (BRETH) MY SPELING SUKS I KNOW BUT YOU DON'T half to (sniff) be mean .__ man y me mmmmmeeeeeeee Seriously if you have a bad comment keep it to you're self. OH and by the way I don't one any animes. 


End file.
